


Crash Boards

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, long boards, small blood, they're everywhere man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where there are a LOT of longboards on campus. For Castiel, it's a constant struggle to avoid being hit by one. Eventually, though, Castiel's luck runs out, but does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Boards

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a true story because seriously why are there so many people on long boards XD

If Cas has to play The Maze Runner with long boards one more time he’ll scream.

For whatever reason pretty much every student at this damn school carries a long board and goes from one class to another on those grievers that are the four wheels of death. Normally Cas would be fine with this (after all it’s already half way through the semester), but the local skateboard shop had just had this big promotional contest and now everyone and their professor was skating down the roads, sidewalks, railings, and people’s toes.

 _Do I_ really _need to go to this class or can I just go back and sleep?_ Castiel mused as he begrudgingly walked from the safe zone that is his dorm into skateboard territory. He’d been clipped, grazed, and nearly toppled over by other students on boards that apparently did not understand the concept of personal space when it came to traffic, and it didn’t help that Cas went to one of the biggest schools in the country.

Cas stopped just at the edge of the safe zone and surveyed the terrain of sidewalks and slight hills he was about to cross. _Twenty-eight boards total,_ he counted. _If I take the left road I can probably avoid some trouble, but I’m running late to class and that way adds ten minutes..._ He figured he was probably sporting his confused look at the moment judging by the people walking past him and in the direction of his residence hall. _Do I really_ need _to go to class though???_

Knowing full well that he came to college to actually _go_ to college, Castiel sighed. He was going to have to go in the direction of the Student Union, otherwise known as Skater Central, and that meant Cas was going to be walking for his life trying to avoid those that were on the horizontal bumper cars. _Man, why can’t people just take the shuttles?_

Deciding to just focus on going over his astronomy notes in his mind, Castiel plugs his headphones in and steps into enemy territory, glancing every which way to make sure a board didn’t come out of somewhere he wasn’t expecting.

5 minutes pass. No incidents yet. So far so good.

10 minutes. There was a near one, but Cas managed to jump out of the way and into some very prickly bushes. Nothing he wasn’t used to.

Already halfway to class and with the Astronomy building in sight, Castiel decided to turn up the volume on his music to full blast, effectively blocking out the outside world and filling the void instead with Twenty One Pilots.

Was that the best idea Castiel had ever had? Probably not, but 5 years from now he would look back to this moment and thank the heavens that he had let his guard down.

 

**“CRASH”**

**_CLANG_ **

***THUD***

Castiel’s face kissed the floor as he and another mass of human skin toppled to the ground. Headphones now having been ripped from his ears, Castiel looks to his right just in time to see the familiar form of a long board skating away and heading towards the grass where its reign of terror would be thwarted. Regaining feeling in his limbs, he felt the sudden heavy weight of a body over him. Angling his head to look at the source, Cas found a _very_ well toned body that had just left the campus gym...

“Holy shit man I’m so sorry!” A gruff voice pulled Castiel’s attention from the other boy’s torso to his face. Green eyes met blue as both regarded each other while still on the floor. Not too many people were around, but the ones that were there didn’t seem to be fazed by the events that had just transpired. After all, this basically happened every day here anyway...

“Well, you should have looked where you were going, idiot,” Castiel mutters under the weight.

“Whoa if we’re playing the blame game then you should’ve heard me yelling to get out of the way.” The voice was definitely male but was not at all menacing. It almost sounded like he was laughing...

Realizing he hadn’t responded, Castiel huffs and begins to shift under the other boy’s weight, prompting the other to quickly get up from being on top of Cas. Castiel then sits down on the pavement, eyes never leaving the other boy, who was shirtless and sporting a sheen of sweat in the dying light of the afternoon. The other boy doesn’t move to get up, which struck Castiel as odd until he looked at the dude’s bloodied knee.

“We should get you to the Health Center for that,” Castiel motioned to the knee. The green eyes had been on Cas the entire time, but they seemed to be sad when they had to leave the sight in front of them to attend the knee of their owner’s body.

“Damn, I guess I won’t be skating there.”

“You better not, considering you nearly bludgeoned my head to death with that fall.” Castiel said lightheartedly. This prompted a apologetic smile from the boy until his face morphed into one of concern.

“Buddy, your nose,” he mumbles, causing Castiel to feel the blood that was now consistently coming out of his nose. He must have sprained or broken it in the fall, but the pain had yet to set in due to the shock.

The boy looks around and locates his backpack not too far away. Without moving too much he reached and grabbed some tissues that had been inside.

“Name’s Dean, by the way,” he says as he offers the tissues.

“Castiel,” Cas replies as he gratefully accepts the tissues and holds them up to his noes.

“Well, Cas, I think we’re _both_ gonna need to go to the Health Center.”

“Yeah?” Castiel smiles as best as he could. Okay so maybe he wasn’t annoyed that he had gotten run over by a long board. “And what will be our reason for going there I wonder?”

“Simple,” Dean smirks, feeling courageous. “An angel swept me off my feet.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cardinaleyes in case y'all wanted to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
